


Change

by ChloboShoka



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Gravitation, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Shuichi is having a terrible day at work.





	Change

Shuichi had the two things he craved for the most: his world-famous band, Bad Luck and his boyfriend, Eiri Yuki. He didn't understand why he felt so lonely? Six years ago he thought he was on top of the world with plenty of hits and sell-out tours behind his belt. Then just as everything was plain sailing one of the band's albums flopped in Japan. Suguru and Hiro left and replaced by Yamato Ishida. Kyouya Garyuu.

Shuichi didn't mind Yamato and Kyouya. They were easy on the eye, and both of them could sing and play the guitars really well. It was just the fact that so much had changed in Bad Luck so drastically that he didn't feel like he was in his own band anymore. He felt like the odd one out. Yamato and Kyouya had blond hair and got on really well. Shuichi tried his best to be friendly with both of them.

"I think The Beatles are the ultimate music icons," Kyouya announced. "They worked in harmony, and all four of the members were talented and also stood out on their own. Wouldn't it be great if we were just as successful as The Beatles?"

"The Beatles are alright," Yamato replied. "I like a lot of stuff like Linkin Park, Evanescence, The Monkees, Adele, Mozart, SHINee and a lot of music from the '90s and '80s."

"So who's your music icon?" Kyouya asked Shuichi.

Shuichi's eyes lit up. "That's easy. Ryuichi Sakuma by far. His presence makes things come alive!"

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," Yamato said. Kyouya giggled in the background. "But Ryuichi is one of the most overrated musicians ever."

"You can't talk about Ryuichi Sakuma like that!" Shuichi yelled. He couldn't take "This band wouldn't have been half as successful if it wasn't for him."

"Nobody cares about him anymore," Kyouya announced. "Not since he went off the rails."

"Huh?" Shuichi was mortified. "What do you mean?"

"He's been sectioned and diagnosed with depression," Yamato announced.

"You two are the biggest jerks I ever met!" Shuichi roared. Ryuichi was not only a music rival and childhood icon; he was also one of his best friends. Shuichi would never let go of the memory of when Ryuichi saved Shuichi's first concert. It was unacceptable for the two new kids to be slating him off after everything that had happened. It was low enough, mocking someone for suffering from depression. "Would you be laughing it was your mother in depression?"

The two blondes were silent.

"Anyway, let's get back in the studio and gather the songwriters together," Yamato said. Kyouya nodded.

"Seriously," Shuichi snapped. "I am the chief song-writer in this band. I don't need 7 people to write a song with me. I can write to them by myself."

"Hey," Kyouya said as he stood up and held onto Shuichi's shoulder almost taking it whole in his hand. "I know you miss Hiro and Suguru, but it's all for the best. You'll see. Bad Luck is going to be back... bigger and better, and you were in your former glory."

"That's right," Yamato said. He too stood up. "We really didn't mean to upset you. We had no idea how much all of this meant to you."

"It's common sense," Shuichi barked. "I started this band in my bedroom with my best friend Hiro while we were still at school. I know nothing else but this."

"The music is changing," Yamato informed Shuichi as he winked. "You're playing with the big boys now. We've got to be fit, strong and sexy."

"And K has already booked us dancing lessons," Kyouya announced. He clapped his hands, smirked and pointed at Shuichi. "You better be prepared. We're going to be the hottest boy-band in history."

"Dancing?"

"For our new music video."

"But I haven't even written a new single yet?" Shuichi asked.

Yamato sighed. "You would have known this if you'd have woken up earlier. We already have a single. It was one of your demos with our vocals added."

Shuichi sighed and slammed his back against the wall. "This is going to be one long day at work."


End file.
